


Kiss Me At Midnight

by seibelsays



Series: New Year's Eve [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Bucky promised Darcy a year ago that he would make good on the two New Year’s kisses he’d missed.Unfortunately, the universe seems to be conspiring against him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: New Year's Eve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587388
Comments: 28
Kudos: 215





	Kiss Me At Midnight

“No.”

“Buck, come on. Two hours, in and out.”

“No.”

“It’s an easy-”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted, “I love you. But I almost blew it with Darcy before we ever started because I listened to your ‘two hours, in and out’ nonsense last year. I’m not makin’ that mistake again.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Steve muttered.

“We were almost blown up,” Bucky retorted, smothering his laughter.

“Almost! _Almost_ is the key here. And it’s not like that this year! It’s only December 27! You’ll be back with plenty of time!”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m not listening to you. I am off the duty roster as of 20 minutes ago.”

“Buck-”

“I owe my girl two kisses - Before Midnight and At Midnight. I’m not missin’ ‘em again this year.”

* * *

“I hate you so much,” Bucky grumbled as he ducked behind the barrier again, the gunshots singeing his hair.

“Intel might have-”

“Finish that sentence and I’m going to finish _you_ ,” Bucky spat and took his frustration and anger out on the goons in front of him, spinning out from behind the barrier and spraying the field with gunfire.

* * *

Bucky cracked the instant ice pack and slapped it on the join between his neck and shoulder while suppressing a groan. 

“I’m never listening to you again.”

Steve grimaced and slumped down in the seat next to him, cracking his own ice pack and holding it gingerly to his eye. “At least it’s not past midnight this year? You’ll be back with plenty of time to clean up before the party.”

“Two hours my ass. It was four days! How the hell did Intel screw up _this badly_ two years in a row?” Bucky grumbled.

“Especially after the payback for last year,” Steve agreed.

“Hey, I only glared menacingly in their direction as a distraction. Everything else was all Darcy.”

Steve gaped at him. “You provided the lederhosen!”

“So?”

“You hired the mariachi band!”

“Well, yes, but that’s because Darcy’s original idea was a little extreme and, sadly, already booked. Also, while I have raided my share of HYDRA boltholes and tallied up a lovely bit of interest on my army backpay, I am not made of money and there’s only so much allocated in her bail fund,” Bucky replied, his expression one of complete innocence. Trolling Steve only got more fun as the years went by.

Steve screwed up his face, scrutinizing Bucky, then asked, “Does it concern you that you need a bail fund for your girlfriend?”

Bucky gave him a bland smile. “I would tell you exactly what that fact does for me, but we agreed a long time ago not to share those kinds of details anymore.”

Steve groaned. “I didn’t need to know that.”

Bucky laughed. “Payback, pal. Payback.”

* * *

Bucky smoothed back his hair, checking it once again in the mirror. He wasn’t quite used to the shorter style again after so many years of leaving his hair long and he wanted to make sure he hadn’t mussed it while shrugging into the jacket of his tux. For all that he avoided mirrors these days, tonight was different. Tonight was an exception.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. 

_See you soon, handsome. I’ll be the one in the blue dress._

He grinned and tapped out a return message. _Your second best dress?_

A moment later he had a reply. _Not this year. This year, I’m going all out. I have a date. Somebody owes me a few kisses._

He glanced in the mirror one last time and nodded to himself. Time to go meet Darcy.

As he opened the door, Steve skidded into view. 

“Buck! Intel just-”

“No!” Bucky snapped. “Not another word outta you. I have plans. I’m going to this party, I’m gonna kiss my girl, and at midnight, I’m askin’ a very important question. None of that involves you or Intel.”

“But-”

“Steve, I swear to god, I am not afraid to punch a senior citizen.”

Steve grinned at him. “I’m just kidding, Buck. No alarms, no Intel. I’m just here to get you so we can head up to the party together.”

Bucky eyed him warily, but couldn’t spot any hint of deception on Steve. “Alright then,” he replied.

Steve chuckled under his breath as Bucky locked up his apartment. “You really thought I’d try to pull you onto a mission _now_?”

“You’ve done stranger things.”

“You’ve joined me.”

“I’m not sure who that says more about, honestly,” Bucky grumbled as they made their way down the hall to the elevator.

Steve pressed the call button. “It says we’re both suckers,” he agreed.

Bucky hummed noncommittally, mentally reviewing how he hoped the night would go. They’d arrive at the party and he’d meet up with Darcy. He’d give her the Before Midnight kiss she was owed as they celebrated with their friends, and then...well, then he’d cross his fingers and hope to all that was holy that he hadn’t read their relationship wrong and that she wanted this as much as he did. He reached down into his pocket.

Empty.

Panic seized his heart.

“Forgetting something?” Steve asked casually, holding up a small ring box.

“Ass,” Bucky muttered, as the elevator doors slide open and they stepped inside. “You lifted that.”

“I’m practicing.”

“You’re getting better,” Bucky conceded.

“Better,” Steve huffed. “You didn’t even notice.”

Bucky squinted at the floor numbers listed near the elevator’s ceiling, slowly blinking each floor number as it passed. “Try me again when I’m not already freaking out, then we’ll see how much I notice.”

“And people say I’m over dramatic,” Steve muttered.

“Well-“ Bucky’s snappy retort was cut off by the sudden lurch of the elevator as it slammed to a stop. The lights flickered overhead, then went out entirely.

“No,” Bucky groaned, and hit the button for the penthouse again. “No no no no no!” He punctuated each statement with a punch of the button.

“Buck. It’s okay. Give it a second.” Steve’s calm tone was belayed by the frantic sweep of his eyes around the elevator. 

That...wasn’t helping. Bucky wasn’t a great fan of small, enclosed spaces to begin with. Add to it his previous anxiety about how this evening was going to go, and the pressure of not missing New Years Eve with Darcy for the second year in a row, well. Bucky wasn’t doing so hot. Sue him.

His heart rate picked up and he couldn’t seem to draw more than short, sharp breaths. This couldn’t be happening. He’d narrowly avoided missing his date with Darcy because of a mission gone wrong, he would not miss it because of some stupid elevator malfunction.

Oh shit, what if it wasn’t a malfunction? What if the tower was under attack? They could have shut down the elevators to trap everyone in the penthouse. Darcy was up there right now and he wasn’t there to get her out. The ballroom was probably already filled with gunmen and-

“Bucky.” Steve’s sharp voice cut through the panic. “Eyes on me.”

Bucky blinked his eyes open, unsure when he’d closed them. He stared at Steve. 

“You with me?”

Bucky gave himself a second to evaluate, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” Steve returned his attention to the elevator panel and pressed the emergency call button.

_Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep._

_“The number you have dialed is not connected.”_

“Well of course it’s not,” Bucky muttered. “Your phone working?”

Steve pulled his phone from his pocket. “No service. You?”

Bucky checked his phone, forcing himself to not look at Darcy’s face smiling at him from his lock screen. “Nope. Isn’t that just swell.”

“That’s one word for it.” Steve looked at the ceiling, examining the tiles. “There’s a hatch here. You want to wait for a bit, see if we get moving again? Or do you want to make a break for it?”

Bucky checked the time and sighed. 11:32PM.

“What are the chances that this is part of a coordinated attack on the tower and the penthouse is full of gunmen right now?”

Steve gulped. “Non-zero.”

Bucky suppressed a groan and shrugged out of his suit jacket, rolling his head to stretch out his neck a little. The tightness in his shoulder from earlier had faded, but it still felt good to stretch.

“I’ll boost you up.”

Bucky hooked his fingers together and crouched down. Steve placed one foot in his hands and allowed Bucky to boost him up so he could open the ceiling hatch. Steve hoisted himself up and through the hatch, then turned around to offer Bucky a hand up. Bucky took it, hauling himself through the hatch as Steve steadied him. Once they were both outside the elevator, standing on its roof, Steve looked around.

“Okay, we’re just below the 39th floor. Want to pry the doors?”

Bucky shook his head. “Secured floor. Those doors wouldn’t budge if the Hulk went for them. We’ll have to climb up to 42.”

Steve tilted his head in resigned agreement. “Great.”

Bucky pulled the ring box from his pocket. “Stupid pants. This is gonna fall out if I do anything more strenuous than walk.”

Steve looked at the box and grimaced. “My pockets aren’t any better.”

Bucky growled a little in frustration, then unbuttoned his shirt at the wrist, pulling up the sleeve to expose his left arm. He carefully popped open one of the panels, revealing a small compartment. He opened the box, pulled out the ring, and dropped it inside, before sealing up the panel and dropping the box back through the hatch to land on his jacket on the floor of the elevator.

“Thanks HYDRA,” Bucky deadpanned.

Steve gave him an unimpressed look. “Thanks _Shuri_ ,” he corrected.

Bucky shrugged. “She already has my undying gratitude, she doesn’t need more.”

Steve rolled his eyes and reached for the ladder built into the elevator shaft, starting to climb. They made short work of the ascent, and easily pried open the doors, letting them onto the 42nd floor.

“No alarms,” Steve muttered. “All’s quiet.”

“Doesn’t mean much,” Bucky retorted. 

“Stairs? Or continue up the elevator shaft?”

Bucky weighed the options. Stairs would be easier for any attacker to monitor, but they’d be sitting ducks in the elevator shaft should anyone look for them there. That and a fifty story ladder climb was a less than appealing idea.

“Stairs.”

* * *

Twenty uneventful minutes later, they finished climbing the stairs and paused at the door. Bucky leaned against the door and heard only music and party sounds. 

“Sounds...all clear,” he said. He was distinctly aware that he was now sweaty and disheveled, all of the effort he’d put into his appearance earlier wasted. He closed his eyes and hoped that Darcy wouldn’t mind. That maybe she’d laugh a little at his misfortune, then pull him close anyway.

“11:58, Buck,” Steve warned. “You want that kiss, you better get in there and find her.”

“Shit,” Bucky muttered and threw open the door, almost getting thrown backward by the sudden increase in volume. He rushed into the party, leaving an amused Steve behind. 

“Happy New Year!” Steve called after him.

Bucky pushed his way through the crowd, searching for Darcy. His girl’s short stature didn’t help, but she did tend to hang around with much more noticeable figures. Bucky heard a distinctive, booming laugh somewhere to his left and turn toward the sound. Thor and Jane were in the corner, which likely meant that Darcy was somewhere…

“And here I thought I’d be going to bed alone again this year.”

Bucky spun around and found Darcy immediately behind him, smirking.

“You got something for me?” she challenged, with the raise of an eyebrow.

Bucky leaned in and kissed her, making good on the promise he’d made one year ago. Darcy clutched lightly at his sides, pulling him in, the brush of her fingertips tickling just a little. She pulled away with a grin, leaning back just slightly so that she could see him, but not let him go.

“That was definitely worth the 365 day wait,” she murmured, smiling against his lips.

Bucky’s breath shuddered a little in relief. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Darcy smiled. “I’m sure you had a good reason.”

“It’s...a story.”

She laughed lightly. “Well, I didn’t waste the dress. You made it, so.”

“10...9...!” the crowd cheered.

“Darcy,” he breathed, then quickly rolled up his sleeve and pulled at the panel in his arm.

“Uh...whatcha doin’ there, bud?” Darcy’s voice was tinged with laughter.

“6...5…!”

Bucky gave up at popping open the panel to get the ring and look Darcy straight in the eyes. “Marry me?”

Darcy’s face froze in shock.

“3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Bucky serged forward, cupping Darcy’s face and pressing his lips to hers. She was still frozen for the tiniest of moments, then she returned the kiss with enthusiasm, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him close and he lifted her off her feet. Bucky didn’t know if it was the fireworks outside or not, but his blood felt carbonated, with electricity skating along his skin, setting every nerve alight. They lost themselves in each other for a little while, blocking out the sounds of the celebration all around them. 

Finally, Bucky set Darcy back on her feet and pulled gently away, nudging her nose with his.

“Bastard,” she muttered.

“What?” He laughed.

“You did that on purpose.”

He grinned at her. “Did what?”

“Asked me right at midnight so you could hold it over my head for the rest of our lives that I didn’t answer until the next year.”

He felt his smile grow impossibly bigger. “Rest of our lives, huh? That mean you have an answer for me?”

She gave him a flat look. “I don’t know, Sarge. Not sure I heard you right. You’ll have to ask me again.”

Bucky pulled at his arm again, the panel finally popping free so he could pull out the delicate opal ring he’d picked out a few weeks ago. 

He held it up to her. “Darcy Lewis. Will you marry me?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

He slid the ring on her finger and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She tugged him close, gently kissing his lips before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Thanks for convincing me that those two kisses would be worth the wait.”

Bucky laughed. “Thanks for waiting. Happy New Year, Darce.”

“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
